After Work
by GayHentaiNotGayPorn
Summary: What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't undress in front of everyone!


A Tom Hiddleston x Chris Hemsworth Fanfiction

Chris sighed happily as the shooting ended. After three cups of coffee and a lot of yelling he was finally fully awake. He smiled at the crew and patted them on the back giving them a 'good job'. He ran his fingers through his hair walking back to his dressing room, he slowly opened the door yawing softly "AH!" He looked up to see tom in nothing but briefs with a shirt in his hand. Chris raised a questioning eyebrow sitting his costume on a small couch "What are you doing in here?" Tom avoided eye contact "M-my room is being cleaned so I was told to use yours for the time being" Tom said with a faint blush "Uh huh…" Chris said slowly closing the door behind him Chris looked Tom over with a cheeky smirk.

Tom shifted uncomfortably under the Aussie's gaze "I'll just finish up and leave" he said trying to break the awkward silence "No need, its fine" Chris said sitting back on the couch leaning on the arm rest "Take your time" he said smiling. Tom swallowed slowly pulling on his shirt pulling it down to cover his hips as his cheeks heated up. Chris smiled at the nervous Brit, he reached out and grabbed Tom's wrist pulling him down on his lap "C-chris?! What are you doing?" Chris shrugged holding Tom's hips.

Chris ran a cold hand under Tom's shirt making the small man shiver "W-we can't" "Say's who?" questioned the smug blond. Chris pulling down the collar of Tom's shirt and began to pepper his collarbone with kisses, Tom blushed deeply shifting on Chris's lap. As Tom moved he felt a large object poking at his butt, he squeaked softly at the feeling and felt Chris smirk against his neck. Soon enough Tom was back in his briefs laying underneath the strong man, Chris sat back on his heels pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants "Y-ya know I-I should top, im o-older" Chris snickered and leaned in close "Maybe i'll stop when we're the same size" Tom blushed deeply and Chris smiled kissing the brunet.

The kiss was heating, their tongues danced together Chris taking the lead. Chris pulled back looking down at his handy work, he leaned back and lifted Tom's leg pulling off his briefs freeing him from the cloth prison. He pulled Tom close and lifted his hips so his legs were on his shoulder "What are you do-ahn!" Tom cried as Chris slid his tongue over his small entrance "D-don't do that!" Tom protested, Chris ignored the protesting Brit and moved his tongue deeper into the tight ring of muscle.

Tom cried out incoherent words as he curled his toes. Once Chris felt like he was prepared and placed him down and pulled off the rest on his clothes lining himself up "Ready?" Chris asked softly, Tom nodded slowly and shut his eyes as Chris pushed in. The brunet squirmed slightly at the new feeling. Chris stayed put until Tom nodded, he placed his hands beside the elders head and began to rock his hips, Tom's mouth fell open as he moaned at the blonds name. CHris sat up and lifted Tom's hips into a curved angle and began to thrust hard "C-chri-aaah! Fuck!" Tom cried out "Perfect" Chris grunted. Chris held Tom's hips thrusting in fast and hard hitting the small mans sweet spot over and over.

Tom cried out a line of swears as he gripped the couch "S-so good" Chris groaned at the heat that was wrapped around his cock "I-i can't, n-no more" Tom whimpered as he slowly lost his mind, Chris lifted Tom and sat back holding the Brit on his lap rocking his hips up in a hard and steady motion. Tom bounced and moaned Chris's name over and over until it was all he could remember.

Chris bit into the mans chest softly leaning his mark "I-I'm gonna c-cum, oh god!" Tom shouted as his walls clenched and he came hard against his chest. Chris groaned at the sudden tightness and thrusted once more filling up the other actor. Tom arched his back and whimpered at the warm feeling. As the caught their breath they smiled at each other and kissing each other deeply "I should use your room more often" Tom commented between the kiss "Mmhm"

Natalie and Kat stood speechless outside the door "Talk about being fucked senseless" Kat commented as the slowly made their way away from the door

HOPE YOU LIKED IIIIT! ~(^-^~)


End file.
